Girl Through the Looking Glass
by BrightlyColoredNight
Summary: She ran to the well to get home, but sent her instead somewhere else. Her real home. Now she must finish the quest she started around 380 years ago and help another with his. Inuyasha Godchild crossover
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I own nada

Disclaimer-I own nada

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Kagome RUN!"

Kagome ran as fast as her legs would take her. The group was battling. The teen was injured pretty bad and her only hope was to reach the well and get home. There she could heal herself. Of course she was reluctant to leave her friends in danger, but they believed she was of more use healthy then unconscious from loss of blood. Her heart started to beat faster as she felt something coming up from behind her. A demon that got past Inuyasha.

_God let me get to the well!_

Panting, Kagome let out a weak cry as the well came into sight. Her legs speed up as she reached closer.

She stopped.

Something was off. The well. It felt different, but she was not sure why. The demon was getting closer. _Oh well. Sure it's nothing_. Taking a deep breath, Kagome jumped over the edge.

She passed out before hitting the ground of the well.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Kagome woke up in a soft bed. Much softer than her own. Cautiously she opened her eyes and came face to face with another pair. Kagome jumped back in surprise. The last thing she expected was to wake up with some kid's face in hers. He was little. Ten maybe. European. Short sandy hair, shorts, white shirt, gloves. He was looking at her skeptically.

"Who are you?"

_Sweet kid._

He was speaking English, which confused her. Good thing she learned it in school.

"Who are you?"

The kid glared at her, "I asked first!" Kagome was getting irritated with the kid. Who did he think he was? She turned away, "Too bad." She resisted the urge to stick her tongue out at him.

_That's mature_.

"Emile."

"I am Kagome. Nice to meet you Emile!"

Emile looked at her weird. This girl had weird mood changes. She looked like his sister, but definitely not as normal.

"So Emile. Where am I?"

He looked at her oddly before responding, "The Cromwell Estate."

"Where's that?"

"Are you dense? England."

With a jolt, Kagome darted out of the bed before feeling a sharp pain go through her body, making her sit again. Emile was shocked by her reaction. He wasn't sure what was wrong.

"You ok?"

"How did I get here?"

"You don't remember?"

The teen shook her head. Emile kind of felt bad now for being rude to her.

"One of the servants found you in a well on the estate. You were pretty hurt. A lot of blood. So you were brought here."

A thousand thoughts poured through her head. _Why did the well take me here?_

"What about a well?"

Kagome didn't realize she spoke.

"Um don't worry about it."

Looking down she noticed she was wearing a long white gown. It was so old looking. Then she noticed something missing. A locket. A simple trinket she had from her birth parents. Her parents in Japan had found and adopted her. No one could open the necklace, but on the back a name, Kagome, was written. That's how she got her name. She cherished the necklace and always wore it. Now she was panicky.

"Where's my necklace?"

"Huh?"

"A locket. I was wearing it. Oh please don't tell me I lost it."

"What did it look like?"

"It's gold. Pretty design on front. My name on back. It's the only thing I have from my birth parents."

"Oh well-"

The door burst open shocking the two on the bed. Kagome observed the new person. He was an older man with gray, brown hair and a mustache. He looked so happy. Behind him was a very bitchy looking blond lady. _What's wrong with her?_

"I knew it! I knew it! I knew you would return to me!"

Kagome yelped as the man came forward and hugged her. She was really lost now.

"Um sir can't breathe."

"Oh of course," the man pulled away and looked in her eyes. He looked familiar but she had no clue why.

"Who are you?"

Kagome felt a little bad seeing his disappointment. He sighed and muttered something about of course not remembering.

"I am your father."

"What! I don't think that's possible!" _Cause I'm from 21st century and from that girl's outfit, I'm def no there!_

Said girl sneered, "Of course she's not! How can you no she is? Probably some hussy looking for money." Kagome was about to respond viciously, but the man stopped her.

"I can he sure. She looks just like her. Has my eyes. Even has the locket."

"Probably a forgery."

"It is not! I've had it all my life!"

"See dear, the proof is inside."

Kagome's heart sunk a little. She knew he wasn't her father and would be sad to know the locket didn't open. He pulled the locket from his pocket and began messing with the design on the front. _Poor man. I should tell him it won't work_. However to her surprise, the locket sprung open. Everyone leaned in closer to see inside.

"How did you open it? I could never get it to no matter what!"

He smiled fondly at her and showed her the pictures on the inside. One side was a young beautiful Japanese woman with the word mother inscribed underneath. The other side had a young Englishman with father underneath. The same man sitting in front of her. She was dumbstruck. How could this be her father? This wasn't her time. This wasn't her country. Everything was wrong. Why did the well take her here?

"So you're my dad?"

"Yes dear. I've missed you. Ever since you were kidnapped…"

_Kidnapped? I guess I'll go along with it. But why? What about the jewel?_ The part she had was still around her neck. _What about Naraku and Inuyasha? Mom, Gramps, Sota? _She sat there as her father gushed over her. There was nothing she could do right now. She decided to wait and heal until she could get up and explore the well. Hopefully she could get home. She'd feel bad for her father, but he would get over it. She'd be there for a few days than go home.

At least she hoped.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

So based off of oneshot I did but I decided to do full story. Really slow but will get better. Needed to get set up first. I have many ideas and just need to get them out. Will add to Sweetest Poison soon. Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nada

Disclaimer: I own nada!

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

She really wasn't sure what to do. It had been a month. A long month stuck in Victorian England. She got better and became closer to her "family" but as soon as she could she found the well. However, it didn't work. She was stuck for who knows how long. Kagome wanted to cry. She missed her family and friends. Not to mention things had gone bad here.

Her little sister, Lukia, had taken ill. She could tell something was wrong. Her father thought she was possessed by her mother, but Kagome knew that was not the case. She tried to tell him that, but couldn't tell him how she knew. He thought she had been with kidnappers for 16 years! Kagome really cared for Lukia already and wanted her to get better but…

"Good day Clehadol."

Oh how she hated that man. Frenchy was just too sketchy to be trusted. _Oooh i rhymed._ Something about him just made her feel on edge. She could tell he had some sort of supernatural power, but she wasn't sure what it was. He was to blame for Lukia. She knew it! He was also screwing step-mommy dearest, which just made him seem like a man-whore. _Who would sleep with that psycho beotch?_

"Good day Lady Cromwell."

He bent down to kiss her hand, ignoring her obvious distain. _Need to burn my hand off now. Thanks._

"It's Kagome."

He smiled his "I'm a skanky French man-whore who is sexy and is better than you" smile.

"Of course, Kagome."

"Don't you have some angry blond lady to sleep with?"

"Such language for a young lady."

"Oh I'm sooooo sorry."

He moved closer as she walked away. _Help me!_ Leaning down close to her ear he whispered, "Perhaps there is someone else I'd prefer to share my bed?" Kagome's face turned bright red and Clehadol chuckle.

"So innocent."

"Bite me."

"Glady."

"Leave me alone Frenchy!"

He just looked at her. She was a beauty but fairly insane, but that did make it more fun. Kagome turned away in a huff but Clehadol stopped her.

"Do you really want your sister freed?"

"Don't you dare harm her."

"Then perhaps we can make a deal."

She froze as a hand traveled down her side. He felt her stiffen in his arms. He smiled and pulled away.

"Think about it."

And with that he left. He knew what his job was, but he could change the plans slightly.

"Kagome?"

Kagome was pulled out of her shock by Emile's voice. The two had become closer since they first met. He liked supernatural and she knew quite a bit about it so they often spent hours talking about the occult. He seemed very sad so she did whatever she could to change that. Therefore the boy became very attached to her.

"Ya what's up?"

"I'm bored."

_Sigh._ "Ok let's go find something to do."

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

A little while later, the two were in Emile's room talking about Japanese demons when they heard noise downstairs. Curious, they both walked out to the stairs, careful to remain hidden. Kagome saw Lukia in Clehadol's arms. _What did he do to her? _Uber-witch was standing there too. She slapped one of Lukia's watchers for letting her get out. _Like you're any better._ Lastly near her father were two people. A handsome guy her age and a young blond girl.

"Hey Emi-"

…..

She never wanted to hit a kid so bad. The freaky kid had to swing down and try scaring them. The dark haired guy caught him and strangled him a bit._ Serves you right._ Now blond bimbo steps in to save face. _Aw he's kissing the girl's had to apol-Damn him. A spider? Really_. Kagome hit her head on the railing a bit to loudly causing everyone to look at her. _Nope I don't look insane._

"Oh. Kagome, come down here and meet our guests."

_Greeeaattt_

Kagome walked down in the longest awkward moment of her life. Past blond devil, past Frenchy, past Emile running away from little girl (I really like this girl), and right to Father and really hot guy. _Yum_.

"Kagome, this is Earl Cain Hargreaves, a distant relative of ours."

_Pity, relatives._

Cain bent down to kiss her hand. Some how this was a lot less creepy than when Frenchy did this.

"Pleasure to meet you, Kagome."

She smiled, "Nice to meet you too!"

_Oops forgot the whole proper intro thing again. Sorry Pops._

As soon as his lips touched her hands, something happened. A shock. Brief, but not normal. Even Clehadol felt something odd. Both pulled away and look at each other.

_**What was that?**_

Sir Cromwell started talking to Cain about something and Kagome was shooed off to care for Lukia.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Cain felt something was off when he first saw the girl. He felt a connection like her knew her. She was lovely. Not the standard society beauty, but perhaps that made her more appealing. Long black hair poured down her back and innocent blue eyes looked over him. Cromwell introduced her as his daughter. Cain knew he had recently found her, but this was not what he expected. He leaned down to kiss her hand when a sharp pain coursed through him. A quick flash of a woman in Japanese clothing appeared and left just as quickly. Pulling away he looked at her suspiciously as she did him. **So she felt it too**. **Is she part of Delilah?** He would have to keep an eye on her. Cromwell started speaking and Kagome disappeared. He would deal with him now and his daughter later. Little did he know the night would reveal much more than he ever wanted.

LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Woo I added a chapter. Kinda picking up I hope. Next part will be good. Read, enjoy, review, write more stories. PEACE!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nada!

* * *

Kagome laid down in her bed after tucking Emile in. The boy had been trying to get her attention all night, but she was distracted with thoughts of Cain. She wasn't sure what it was but there was something odd about him. She knew he noticed something off in her too. Sighing she tried to brush away the last of her thoughts and cuddled into bed. It wasn't long after she fell asleep, she found herself in a mansion watching others rush around her. Suddenly thousands of scenes rushed past her, each on worse than the next. She witnessed so many horrors and sadness that she felt she was going to be sick. Her last vision was of Midorko and then everything stopped. Kagome shot up in bed breathing heavily.

_ Cain._

It was him. The entire time she could not see anyone else's face expect his.

_ Did all of that really happen?_

Suddenly at the door slammed open to reveal Cain himself. He was partially dressed and sweating a bit. His eyes were burning and his breath came out in pants. Kagome couldn't help but find him very attractive at the moment.

"Who are you?"

Kagome was stunned for a moment.

"What do you mean Lord Har-"

Cain ran forward and grabbed her forcefully by the arm; pulling her up to his level.

"I saw you with those monsters and the glowing arrows. Who are you? Are you associated with Delilah?"

Kagome recovered from her shock slightly and pulled out of his grasp.

"No clue what Delilah is but besides that it's none of your business!"

Cain sneered at her.

"Yes it is."

"Do you see me asking about all those things in your-"

Kagome trailed off seeing Cain freeze.

_Oh God Kagome! He went through all of those awful things and you're bringing it up!_

"How much did you see?"

Shame filled her as she bit her lip; avoiding looking at him. It didn't matter anyways because he was looking down.

"All of it...expect faces...well yours was shown. Um. I'm sorry from bringing it up."

Cain did not respond. Someone else knew about his entire life. This mysterious girl knew everything about him. He felt nauseous and mortified. Kagome stared at him in worry. He looked pale and shaken. She gently touched his arm causing him to jump in surprise. Kagome was taken aback by all of the emotions in his eyes.

"Cain?"

"So we know everything about each other?"

Kagome suddenly felt a bit disturbed by the notion too. Everything. Every fear, love, fight, break down. The couple both waited in silence; Cain standing looking down at the floor and Kagome knelling on her bed looking at him. A soft roussle of fabric drew their attention to the door. It was the Blond demon.

"What is she up to now?"

Cain didn't respond but grabbed her arm and began to drag her out of her room in her nightgown.

"Eek! What are you doing!!"

"There is something going on."

"No, really?"

"Stop complaining."

"You really are a jerk aren't you?"

Cain stopped causing Kagome to run into his back.

"Ouch! Why did you stop?"

"They're in there."

Kagome was going to ask more, but suddenly she felt something. It was not paranormal like Clehadol always claimed, but something...bad.

"Cain?"

Cain smirked.

"Let's go."

The young lord reached for the handle and opened the door.

* * *

Bit of a cliff hanger I guess. Sorry! Kinda running out of ideas right now so I NEED YOUR HELP! Please review and motivate me! And with Victorian Demons please review and request plots/pairings!! Keep writing and reading!!


End file.
